Le petit mort
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: SLASH. LVHP/TRHP. PWP. Riddle sabía que había muchas formas de matar a alguien sin hacerle daño.


**Notas:** le prometí un porno a la beffa. Hace mucho que no escribo lemon, bby sorry si quedó feo, sabes que hago las cosas con luv uvu. Pardón si hay faltas de ortografía, son como las tres y media y creo que ya no veo bien (¿?).

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter de JotaKa y asociados. No gano dinero, no hay otro beneficio aparte del de hacer a mis personajes favs gays y así.

 **Advertencias:** **PWP!,** es decir, smut y smut… oh sí, más smut. SLASH. Posible OOC. Si usted es menor de edad no debería de estar leyendo esto, pero que se le va a hacer, _sé que es un rebelde_.

 **Le petit mort**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry sintió varios temblores recorrer su cuerpo. Un retortijón en su estómago logró que se encogiera sobre sí, proyectando una imagen de fragilidad. La respiración del hombre que estaba encima de él golpeó su oído derecho. El calor se estaba volviendo más y más insoportable con el paso de los segundos y la impaciencia empezaba a carcomerlo.

—Mírate, Potter… debajo de mí, suplicándome con los ojos que te tome. ¿No te sientes sucio por desear que las manos que mataron a tus padres te toquen?

Harry cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus lentes se deslizaron de su cara y cayeron sobre el colchón sin ruido alguno. Sus cejas de contrajeron en un rictus de amargura y sus labios se fruncieron.

—¿Estás haciendo mohines? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro con un deje de burla—. Yo diría que ya no tienes edad para ello.

Harry recompuso su rostro, abrió los ojos y contempló con sutileza a Lord Voldemort, ¿o tendría que decir Tom Riddle? Era más fácil pensar que Tom Riddle era el que estaba a punto de follarlo y no Lord Voldemort, aquel que seguía aterrorizando a la comunidad mágica. El cabello castaño, abundante, con suaves risos en la parte delantera, los ojos carmesí que lo observaban con deseo, la hermosa nariz, la bella boca, la perfecta mandíbula, todo ello, hacía mucho más intimidante al Señor Tenebroso que su habitual forma de quimera.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto hablar? —cuestionó Harry con tono irritado.

—Porque, querido niño, es algo que tu odias hacer. —Tom sonrió con fingida dulzura.

Harry rodó los ojos. Después de unos instantes, la mano de Riddle empezó a recorrer su abdomen. Dejó escapar un suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos para centrarse en las emociones que le provocaba el contacto.

Fue desvestido poco a poco, primero fue su gastada sudadera, enseguida la gran y deslavada camisa, después sus calcetines y por último sus pantalones y ropa interior. En el momento que estuvo totalmente desnudo, no se sintió desprotegido. Quizá fue porque Voldemort ya había visto todo de él. Cuan aborrecible, cuan repulsiva, cuan triste fuera la idea, el asesino de sus padres lo conocía mejor que nadie. Ellos dos eran caras de la misma moneda. Tom hizo que se diera la media vuelta y se apoyara en sus rodillas y antebrazos, su cara quedó contra las sábanas. Las manos ansiosas, experimentadas, recorrieron cada trozo de su piel; por momentos hubo dolor cuando las uñas ajenas se enterraron en su piel con la finalidad de dejar marcas. Hubo un momento de suspenso en el tiempo que Riddle detuvo sus punzantes caricias.

El sosiego se rompió con una intromisión y un gemido de dolor. Harry enterró su rostro con más fuerza contra la cama; los dedos de Tom estaban en su interior, el muy bastardo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo con cuidado, sintió los tres dígitos acariciar los músculos llenos de nervios. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y sollozó con suavidad.

—Jodido sádico —murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Tom se echó a reír cuando escuchó las palabras. Siguió removiendo sus dedos, preparando el recto del muchacho para que pudiera entrar sin problemas. Con su mano libre desabrochó los botones de su saco y camisa. Despreciaba tanto la ropa muggle pero, era necesario usarla cada vez que se escapaba para ir con Harry a un hotel. Podría usar magia para desnudarse y lubricar el ano de su presa pero, ¿dónde quedaba la diversión? ¿El placer de saber que cada una de las expresiones y espasmos ajenos eran causados por sus movimientos?

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su labor, sacó sus dedos, deshizo el agarré de su cinturón y abrió el botón de su pantalón. Por encima del resorte de sus bóxers sacó su miembro, estaba semirrecto y de la punta goteaba presemen. Se acercó hasta las nalgas de Harry, las masajeó y las golpeo de vez en cuando, hubo más sollozos teñidos de queja y placer.

—¿Puedo follarte ahora como si fueras una ramera? —preguntó Riddle.

—¿Puedo golpearte ahora porque eres un idiota?

Tom soltó una risilla. Sonaba tan encantador que Potter pensó en que el Señor Oscuro podría gobernar el mundo si se dedicaba a sonreírle a todo mundo de esa manera, no habría necesidad de una guerra.

Riddle acercó su pene al recto de Harry, uso el líquido preseminal para humedecer más la entrada que pronto lo recibiría. Sintió como el músculo se contrajo ante la sensación y el temblor de las piernas que luchaban por seguir sosteniendo el cuerpo del adolescente. Se inclinó sobre Harry para poder pegar su pecho a la suave y cálida espalda.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Harry percibió como uno de los brazos de Tom rodeó su cintura. El agarré lo hizo sentir más estable. Tomó airé cuando el falo del Señor Oscuro empezó a penetrarlo. Hizo ruidos poco decentes de aflicción y placer. Tomó las sábanas con fuerza para relajarse. Escuchó un jadeó proveniente de Riddle, seguido de suspiros torpes. Se llevó una mano a su vientre, se sentía tan apretado, tan lleno.

—Está dentro —murmuró Tom satisfecho.

Harry exhaló. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y su cuerpo reclamaba para que el calor insoportable desapareciera.

Tom sacó su pene por completo antes de volver a meterlo. Con una delicadeza, rara en él, repitió el gesto una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo del adolescente pareció deseoso de un trato más rudo. Se reincorporó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y puntas de los pies, agarró de las caderas a Harry y empezó a penetrarlo con celeridad. El ruido húmedo de la pelvis chocando contra las nalgas, los intermitentes gemidos y las peticiones provenientes de Potter para que no se detuviera, resonaron en la habitación. Hubo más de un grito cuando dio en el punto exacto, cuando la punta de su miembro tocó la próstata. Hizo que Harry levantara más las caderas para destrozar aquel nudo de nervios que provocaba una serie constante de gozo. Escuchó las suplicas con atención y las atendió.

—Más, por favor, más —murmuró Harry en medio de la desesperación. Siguió aferrándose a las sábanas, buscando no perderse en la satisfacción. El pene de Tom estaba tan adentro de él, tan profundo, y era tan bueno. Sintió su propio miembro duro pero ni siquiera podía prestarse atención cuando estaba tan ocupado buscando la forma de mantener su cordura. Unas embestidas más bastaron para que se corriera, ni siquiera necesito de tocarse a sí mismo. Sus pies se oprimieron, un fuerte gemido salió de entre sus labios, sus piernas y brazos le fallaron, si Tom no lo hubiera estado sosteniendo, habría caído de bruces contra la cama.

—Todavía no acabamos —susurró Tom con libido. Tomó el cuerpo de Harry para voltearlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Riddle sintió que sus ganas de corromper al niño se amplificaban. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y procedió a frotar su pene erecto contra el flácido de su compañero. El adolescente lo abrazó, cubriendo con las palmas de sus manos sus omoplatos.

—Tom —llamó deseoso.

El Señor Oscuro aprovechó la posición para tomar los labios de Harry entre los suyos. Pensó que los besos entre ellos siempre eran como drogarse, como consumir altas dosis de narcóticos sin el miedo a las consecuencias. Sus lenguas chocaron y sus dientes se rozaron, la saliva ensució sus labios pero aquello no los preocupó.

Harry pasó sus piernas por las pantorrillas de Tom, necesitado de una mayor cercanía y furioso por el exceso de ropa en su amante. Su pene estaba duro otra vez a causa de los movimientos de Riddle y lo único que quería era que la liberación lo alcanzará de nuevo o sino ardería a causa de todo el fuego que se aglomeraba en su estómago.

Siguieron besándose, restregándose el uno contra el otro como si no hubiera mañana. En el instante que Harry sintió un cálido líquido lo machó supo que Tom acababa de terminar. Enseguida él alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo. Se alejó de los labios ajenos para que pudiera tomar aire.

Se quedaron quietos después de aquello, regulando su respiración.

—Antes de que quieras hacer… algo… más… espera… a que me recuperé —dijo Harry sin aliento.

Tom no respondió. Supo que se estaba haciendo adicto a tocar a Harry, a poseerlo, a tomar todo de él, porque cuando lo hacía sentía que respiraba aire fresco, que vivía, _que era humano_. Odiaba el pesar de la vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, todas aquellas circunstancias lo hacían entrar en un trance en el que se creía invencible. Se removió, escuchó un gemido de parte de Harry. Le encantaba ser el dueño y testigo de aquellas reacciones.

Riddle sabía que había muchas formas de matar a alguien sin hacerle daño.

— _Ahora estás muerto_ —le susurró en el oído a Potter.

Y Harry no entiendió. Está bien, no importa. El niño que vivió no tenía porque saber que la muerte en una cama podía ser producto del puro placer y no por razones más siniestras. A cambio se dejó caer en su totalidad sobre el cuerpo más pequeño y para aferrarse a él. Harry sólo sonrió. Abrazó con más fuerza a Riddle, consciente de que lo que quedaba del alma del Señor Oscuro buscaba consuelo y amor.

Lo sabía porque su psique quería exactamente lo mismo. Ambos, en el fondo, se parecían tanto, que en otra vida podrían haber sido uno solo.

Por ahora sólo son ellos en aquella habitación. Afuera son todos, la guerra y la mísera.


End file.
